Life Never Ends like a Fairy Tale
by MadamNeko
Summary: Arthur has finally found the boy of his dreams, but will Alfred's blinding love for Ivan cause him to overlook his soul mate? USUK with disdainful hints of America x Russia and FRUK
1. Chapter 1 Who do you like?

"Hey! Hey Artie! Tell me who you like!"

There it was again. Arthur had only admitted yesterday to the bright-eyed teen that he had his eye on someone, but since then, he had heard of little else.

"Absolutely not! It's none of your business." Arthur turned away indignantly. His blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes, concealing any traces of emotion that could have been read.

"Is it Kiku?" Alfred face lit up, as though he was sure he had finally cracked the case.

Arthur laughed at the very thought "Of course not, you daft little American! Kiku's my best friend. Liking him would be similar to liking my little brothers."

"Alright, then who is it?"

"I am not bloody telling you! Now drop it."

"Pleaaase? Come on, Artie! I told you who I liked!"

Suddenly, Arthur felt a wave of grief rush over him. "T-thats exactly why I can't tell you! NOW DROP IT." Arthur turned away, and started to run. He guessed it was obvious now. Because the truth was, the one he was in love with, was no other than the idiot who'd been bugging him all day. Alfred F. Jones.

In Arthur's mind, Alfred was the best thing to appear on the planet. Not only was he the most attractive man Arthur had ever met but he also had a personality that made the boy go weak at the knees. He was charming, playful, kind, childish, impulsive and oblivious... okay, so maybe Arthur had weird taste. He was still the boy of his dreams... There was one problem though... Alfred didn't feel the same. A couple of days before, he had confided in Arthur...

"Hey Artie... I-I think I am in love with Ivan."

"O-oh... is that so?"

"Yeah... and he kinda found out..."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah... Things got a bit awkward. But he didn't turn me down, so..."

That night, Arthur cried out little streams of emotion, like snowmelt during a unsually warm Febuary. Little did he know, that was just the start. Shedding tears would soon become a daily occurence, leaving Arthur to feel weak and alone.

Now, here he was, running through the halls of their school, trying to escape the gorgeous sapphire gaze that had been trying to "stare into Artie's soul" (as the american so eloquently put it) and discover the secret that could very well destroy the friendship that had only barely begun a couple of months ago. Arthur quickly grabbed his books out of his locker, and ran out of the school, jumping on his bike and pedaling home before the American could dare follow.

When he got home, he nodded a quick greeting to his mother, who was making a fresh batch of scones, before running upstairs to change out of his uniform. Once he had finally reached his room, the next wave of tears attempted to escape the confines of his heart.

"Oh, bloody hell," he whispered to himself, holding them back as he grabbed a soft, British flag shirt and a pair of plaid pants from his closet, before deciding a shower sound unbelievably lovely and headed downstairs once more.

The hot water felt amazing as it rolled down his pale body, taking with it all his tension and allowing him to release all the pent up emotion boiling inside him. He felt so ridiculous. He used to make fun of people who cried in the shower over rejections from boys. He was such a bloody hippocrite.

His lovely emotional shower was interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from his pant pocket, laying on the floor of the bathroom. He ignored it at first, but it kept going off until he finally got out of the shower, and grabbed his phone.

Five New Text Messages from Alfred BloodyIdiot Jones

"God Dammit, I should have known." He opened the first four messages, one by one and was surprised by any of them.

1. who do u like artie

2. please tell meeeeeeeee

3. arent we friends?

4. o come on just fucking tell me already

"Of course. He didn't even bother with proper punctuation, capitalization or spelling. The idiot."

Arthur opened the last one, expecting a "I'll take you to Mcdonalds if you tell me" or "Tell me or I won't talk to you anymore", but what he found instead, literally made him drop his phone.

5. Is it me?


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

**Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. Sorry the update didn't come sooner. This is my first fanfiction published, so bear with me as I learn the ropes.**

Arthur was shocked. How did he know? He thought he had done a good job at hiding it.

He quickly typed back. What makes you think that?

After thirty seconds of long, awkward waiting, a response finally came. oh, come on man it's not like it wasnt obvious

Arthur flushed. Well, you are wrong. It isn't you.

Rlly?

Yes. Really.

then who?

It doesn't matter. Besides, this isn't the type of thing that should be discussed over text. Can I call you?

dude. i am a party. everyone would hear

Fine. Well, I wasn't going to tell you anyways.

come on! plzzz?

Fine. I-Its... you.

Arthur shivered. Maybe because of the emotions rushing through him, draining his energy, or because he had just realized he had yet to dry himself and put his clothes on. He had just put on his pants, when the dreaded text finally arrived.

ummm... oh... well... its cool. i dont rlly care. we can still be bros and shit

He did care. Arthur's breath shortened and his head began to hurt. What did that mean? Did he like Arthur's friendship too much to let that sacrifice him. Or maybe... he didn't care enough about Arthur for it to bother him. Or Maybe... no. Don't even start to wish.

Oh... okay. Good. I'm sorry. I have to go now... Bye.

Arthur dumbly pulled his shirt on and stood, staring at the wall, as droplets of water from his wet hair ran down the back of his neck, dampening his shirt to match his mood. Tear soon began to follow. He didn't even know why he was crying at this point. Emotional release maybe. After a couple of minutes that felt like years, Arthur opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall, heading upstairs in a dream like daze.

"Arthur, dear? Don't you want dinner? I made corned beef and cabbage!" his mom called from the kitchen on his way up the stairs.

"No... thanks, mom... but I am not hungry."

When Arthur finally got to his room, he grabbed his iPod and collapsed on his bed. Neglecting his homework and escaping into the world of music. Just like he did during his parents divorce or having to move to america. Music was the only thing that really kept him going through that. Nothing could help him through hardships like a little Sex Pistols or The Clash. He didn't seem like it with his straight A's and nice ways of dressing, but there was little he loved more than those wonderful punk bands he relied on to move through life.

Before he knew it, the teen had passed out, nothing to look forward to but getting the next day over as quickly as possible.

The next couple days were spent avoiding Alfred in real life as much as possible. He would still respond to his texts (he couldn't possibly stop talking to him), and they would talk like nothing had happened, but Arthur knew things had changed.

Every moment he spent not talking to Alfred, he was thinking of him. He spent class time writing sappy, emo poems of rejection and heartbreak that he would sooner die than let anyone see. Every night after Alfred went to bed, Arthur lay awake, thinking of his true love. He was so pathetic and he knew it. He was acting like an immature, lovesick teenage girl. (Which was pretty much true, except for the girl bit.) Before he met Alfred, Arthur was the most logical, rational person when it came to love. He would correct his friends whenever they went on about how wonderful it was. He almost stopped talking to his friend Francis altogether because of how sappy the wrong was. What a hypocrite he had become...

Life went on like that for what seemed like the longest time, before Francis thought that he needed to plan a party and Arthur needed to come. They were plan spin the bottle and everyone was to play. Whether they liked it or not. There was no doubt that Alfred would be there. What if the bottle landed on him? Arthur almost considered faking sick, so he wouldn't have to go, but then again, a little voice whisper in the back of his head. Don't you want to kiss him? Oh, come on. You know you do.

And so, alas, Arthur made up his mind to attend the wretched party.

**Yeah. So, it is pretty obvious by now that I like cliff hangers. As long as I am not the one reading them xD Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Spin the Bottle

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! I've been out of town and rather busy! Thank you for following and reviewing! It helps me get motivated to write more! I hope you enjoy the teenage drama, angst, and an extremely emotional England.**

Well, there he was. At the fucking Frog's bloody, fucking make out party! How did he get here anyways? Well, it didn't matter at this point. He was here, and now he had to pay the consequences.

The party started out with some mingling, which Arthur avoided of course. He had brought cupcakes as part of the potluck, but after Roderich threw up... Francis threw them away. He talked to Kiku for a bit, who asked him how things were going with Alfred. Arthur told the Japanese boy to change the subject, or he was going to start yelling... then the last person (Well, second to last person, Alfred was the first) he wanted to see came over to talk to him.

"Ah... Hello," said Ivan.

"Hello...?" Arthur said, confused as to while Alfred's stupid crush was talking to him.

"Alfred, told me," Ivan said in his creepy, childish voice.

"Oh, bloody hell... is there anyone here who doesn't know!?"

Ivan smiled, and Arthur took it as a no.

"Oh, God dammit. How!?" Arthur looked terribly distressed.

"Well, you told Kiku, Alfred told me, and I told Francis cause I thought it would be amusing when he told everyone else."

Arthur looked pissed, but calmed himself down to continue the conversation,"So... do you like Alfred back?" Arthur muttered, looking at the floor.

"I don't really know much about these things. I don't think about love much... but I don't think I can. I just handle how rude he can be..."

"Wow, that is surprising to hear you say..."

"I know. Most people only see the outside of me. It's not like I don't hear you guys talking about how creepy and mysterious I am. "

"Oh... I am sorry."

"It is fine. Anyways, I really do you and Alfred would make a good couple and I wish he would like you and not me. I really can't stand it. He gets really clingy and reminds me too much of a certain sister of mine..."

"I understand. Thank you, Ivan. Knowing you are on my side... it means a lot to me."

"Well, It's nice we had this little chat." With that, Ivan walked away to go torture some freshman.

Suddenly, Francis did a loud "woot" and called everyone to the living room. Beginning the main event. Everyone quickly gathered into a circle, pulling Arthur along before he could run away. Francis stood sasily on a chair and held up a wine bottle (which he undoubtably emptied himself, despite being a minor).

"Ohonhonhonhon! I think you all quite know what to do!" Francis said, sitting down to join the circle and giving the bottle a spin. It landed on Alfred's brother -whose name had been forgotten- and they kissed... Arthur wanted to puke.

The game went on and on. Boys kissed girls, girls kiss girls, boys kissed boys. There was no discrimination at Francis' parties. Arthur was made to kiss several people. He didn't really mind, its not like it mattered to him, he didn't care about them. He did care however, when Alfred's spin landed on Ivan. It took his everything not to stand up and storm away...

"Its your turn," Kiku whispered to a spaced out Arthur.

"Oh... sorry," he snapped back into reality and spinned the bottle, time seemed to go still... when finally stopped he felt two incredibly strong, conflicting feelings of excitment and dread. It had landed on non other that the love of his life... Alfred.

Alfred leaned over, and quickly kissed Arthur on the lips, getting it over with as quickly as possible.

Arthur went still, everyone was quiet. He tugged awkwardly at the bottom of his sweater vest and moved back into place. Saying nothing. He was over so quickly, yet his lips seemed to burn. More emotions than he could desribed ran through him and the rest of the party seemed to be but a blur...

When Arthur got home, there was only one thing on his mind. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred... his lips still seemed to burn... He picked up his phone and started a new message.

To Alfred BloodyIdiot Jones: _"...I am sorry about earlier. That k-kiss made everything awkward."_

A second passed, a minute, two... Arthur felt like he was going to explode.. *bzz bzz* Arthur flipped open his cell phone faster then ever before, heart racing.

_"its fine... i didnt mind"_

There it was again! That "I didn't mind/I don't care." What did he mean? He quickly responded, hands trembling. _"You didn't?"_

The dreadful wait... It was longer that the last... finally... the phone buzzed, and when Arthur opened the phone... he couldn't believe what he was seeing for a second...

_"i love you"_


End file.
